


Resignação

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, the bitter otp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: AU em que Petunia também é uma bruxa





	Resignação

Petunia veio para Hogwarts um ano antes dele, e foi selecionada para a casa que ele também foi selecionado. E pouco após a sua primeira semana ali ela comentou no meio da sala comunal da sonserina cheia que o pai dele era um trouxa.

O silêncio que veio gritou, ele se lembra do monitor Malfoy que até momentos antes tinha sido bem gentil com ele lhe olhando com um certo nível de nojo em seus olhos. E o mesmo era possível ser visto nos olhos da maioria dos alunos presentes. Mas não nos de Petunia, ela parecia satisfeita.

No café da manhã no dia seguinte ao chegar no grande salão ele procurou por um lugar na mesa da sonserina, havia lugares vazios em sobra mas ao lado destes estavam alunos que variavam em parecer hostis ou temerosos que ele se sentasse ao lado deles.

“Tem um lugar aqui” uma voz familiar vinda do fim da mesa disse.

Ele andou até ela só para dizer direto no seu rosto :

“Você é a última pessoa no mundo com quem eu gostaria de tomar café da manhã junto”

Petunia revirou os olhos.

“Você está sendo melodramático Severus, eles iriam descobrir eventualmente, é melhor ser mais cedo do que mais tarde pra você não ficar apegado demais”

“Você não sabe disso de certeza”

“Talvez não, mas eu acredito em aceitar quem você é, eu sou a sangue ruim da sonserina e você é o mestiço, e se não fosse o que eu disse teria sido outra coisa, você não é um dos garotos populares Severus, você nunca vai ser”

“Vai pro inferno Petunia” Severus disse e saiu com raiva do grande salão.

Ele foi para a aula sem comer café da manhã naquele dia.

No dia seguinte ele se sentou na frente dela e comeu em silêncio.


End file.
